Civic Responsibility
by Adarian
Summary: Her advances rejected in every other context, Isabela suggests an unusual fundraising opportunity to Aveline. Written as a kink-meme request.


"I don't think I heard you right," Aveline chuckled, straightening out her paperwork, "You're offering me money for sex? What, have you run out of every other option in the city?"

Isabela smirked, sitting on the edge of the desk, "You know exactly what I've offered you. You were just saying yourself you could use a little extra money for new uniforms. I happen to have a little extra money."

"And you wouldn't just give it out of civic duty?"

"That doesn't sound like me, does it?"

Aveline sighed, "Look, you're...I like you, you know that. But I'm not exactly a professional. I would have no idea what I'm doing down there."

"If I wanted a professional I would have gone to the Rose," Isabela said, "Besides, I'm not looking for you to service me."

Aveline raised her eyebrows as Isabela slid into the space between Aveline and the desk, kneeling between her legs. Aveline's heart pounded.

"Oh," she whispered.

"You're so gorgeous," Isabela murmured, undoing her greaves, "Oh I know you'd never let me do this for free. But maybe if it's benefiting your men you'd finally have some fun."

She looked up at her, a devilish smile on her lips. Aveline sighed, leaning her head back as Isabela slid her pants down to her ankles.

"Besides," Isabela whispered, kissing up her thigh, "You could always still do work if I'm not very good."

Isabela slid her panties down just enough and Aveline slid to the edge of the seat, letting her sex brush gently against Isabela's lips.

Aveline took a deep sigh before muttering, "Ten sovereigns. Ten minutes."

"Gladly," Isabela crooned before gripping her hips and pulling her groin to her mouth. She thrust her tongue inside of her, causing Aveline to grunt slightly. She leaned forward onto the desk, trying to grab her pen as Isabela pushed inside of her, her nose deep in her groin.

Isabela moaned happily into her skin, licking her in desperation. Her fingers dug in deeper, pulling her closer. Aveline pulled her legs around her head, panting slightly as she tried to write the duty list. She gasped as Isabela's fingers slipped inside of her, her tongue now circling her clit. She found herself bucking, gasping as she came, shaking around her.

"You've had your fun, slattern," Aveline murmured, "Now leave me in peace."

Isabela looked up grinning, "I've still got eight minutes."

Isabela pushed her thighs apart, exposing every inch to her. She thrust her tongue into her again, the sensation resonating through her. Aveline leaned back, panting. She pushed the chair back accidently and Isabela pulled her down onto the floor. Aveline's ass rubbed against the carpet as Isabela gripped her, the two moving together in time with her thrusts.

Aveline whispered, "Oh Maker, yes."

She could feel Isabela's grin against her skin before a quick lick down her lips. Aveline shuddered as she sucked on her clit, grinding herself against Isabela's face. She rode out her orgasm, the next following as Isabela's fingers went back inside of her, thrusting hard, fast.

Aveline threw her head back, undoing her chest plate so she could breathe. She tossed it to the side, rising to her knees slightly. Isabela took the opportunity and slid beneath her, her tongue back into her pussy as she gripped her hips. Aveline bucked against her, barely noticing her discarded underclothes, only caring that this woman did not stop.

She came again, crying out Isabela's name, her legs weak and shaking. The feeling built again but just as she grew close, close to the orgasm that might break her in two, Isabela withdrew, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"I believe my dear Guard Captain," Isabela said kindly, grabbing her coin purse, "That was 10 minutes. However, perhaps if you were willing to donate your services for free..."

Aveline flushed, grabbing her clothes as Isabela put the money on the table. Aveline dressed quickly and said, "The City of Kirkwall thanks you for your donation."

"You tell the City it was a pleasure," Isabela grinned, winking before she left.

Aveline waited until she left and locked the door, blushing. She sat back down at her desk, trying not to grin.


End file.
